The shower bath has an ancient history, with paintings on ancient Greek vases showing that there were shower baths employing advanced systems of water supply and drainage by the fifth century, B.C. In Roman times, the bather was anointed with oil before his bath to reduce the tendancy of the skin to dry out after bathing. The shower bath has survived into modern times and has become so common in usage that bathrooms in domestic households generally include a shower nozzle mounted from the wall above the bathtub. The practice of anointing the body with a bath oil is relatively easy when tub bathing is practiced since the oil can be mixed with the water in the tub. However, for shower bathing, the body must be separately anointed prior to entering the shower. The prior art has addressed this problem by providing a gravity fed fluid dispenser which mounts behind the nozzle in a shower bath, into which bath oil may be introduced. The prior art dispenser has a valve which meters the bath oil fluid into the shower water stream, thereby providing the bather with a shower stream which is a mixture of water and the bath oil. A significant problem, however, has confronted the prior art shower bath fluid dispensers. The bath oil, when mixed with water, has a relatively low surface tension, making the prior art dispensers very prone to fluid leakage around their metering valves. This promotes the fouling of the valve mechanism and the wastage of the bath oil fluid.